Summer-time Shimmers
by MasroorWWETNA
Summary: Its very hot! SO, the 'Bladers have gone to Australia, but not all of 'em. Find out who they are and what they are up to in Tyson's musky-smelled Dojo? One-Shot.


**Summer-time Delight**

**DISCLAIMER: **I **DO NOT** own Beyblade© and it's content. All right goes to Takao Aoki. I only own the concept, title and idea of the story.

A story for Rebelle Boss and every single KaiHil fan.

X===X===X

It was once again summer in New York. The 'Bladers were in Australia, enjoying the pleasure of sun-kissed beaches, the windy, moderate climate and the oceans filled with who knows what?!

But not all of them were in Australia! Back in New York, At the Granger Compound, well… not much of a compound, but much of a Dojo, there were the ONLY two members of the gang who were not invited to the summer fiesta of Australia, but were bearing the hot fiasco in The Big Apple.

Now, who were these two individuals?

Well… For starters;

One was a "loud-mouth'-as proclaimed by the others; especially Tyson-, a no-nonsense, do-it-yourself-and-do-not-come-to-me-unless-you-fe el-_REAL_-difficulty-_**OR ELSE! **_

Brunette.

And the other was a cold-hearted, silent assassin, dude with a rough attitude, American Badass, outcast and outlaw, risk-taker, you-have-a-problem-well-then-I-don't-give-a-damn, hot-shot, son of a gun

Blunette.

The pair is known as;

The Brunette; Hilary Tachibana AND

The Blunette; Kai Hiwatari

Yup, two completely different souls, left over; scratch that, _stranded _in the musky-smelled dojo. They were both outside as it was way too hot in the dojo _having no space_; Kai was sitting on the recently bought, imported form Japan, love-seat. Whilst, Hilary was working on the little flower garden in front of the dojo, wearing an girls' overalls, which ended just at the limit of her torso plus some part of her hips, thus displaying her _long,_ _thick, milky-white, delicious looking _legs. Under the overalls, she was wearing an orange top. Yup, like the other girls, Hilary too had blossomed over the few years, developing _a curvy figure, 38 d-cupped_ breasts, _curvy_ thighs, a _hot,_ _plump _and _perky_ ass and _longer _hair. But her personality never changed, it was still the same, quick-tempered, strict and tight-laced for the others (especially Tyson and Daichi); caring, sweet and loving (for Ray, Max, his stepbrother, Drew, and many others; not for Tyson or Daichi!). And as for Kai; she was caring, sweet, loving, and helpful, to be frank; she was his best friend. And she never gave a damn about her hour-glass figure. She had become a little chubby as well, in a sexy way with the fat being mostly being distributed in her breasts, ass or thighs and although thickening up a bit, she didn't care. In fact, despite having a "well-rounded" and "curvy" figure, she still looked too damn sexy!

The blunette's attire featured a Green Cardigan with brass buttons which he wore in his school days (A.N.; doesn't this sound familiar?!(1) ) Off-white pants which too he wore during school. But here's the catch; only the bottom THREE buttons were clipped on his cardigan, revealing his_ well-toned, muscular, hot, sweaty, smooth, smexy, well-crafted _chest. His hairs were longer, coming to an end in on his shoulders in a low pony tail. His expression; relaxed, evil and _hot_ He was on the love-seat, legs crossed, arms crossed, sweat was featured on all of the exposed parts of the two individuals' bodies.

The two were the best of friends ever. They could consult each-other if they had any problem. They would occasionally have small tea-breaks; Hilary would help Kai in his Beyblade training with the _extra_ training schedule she made _only for him_, and he would help her in _her homework_, especially in Mathematics. They were two loyal, close and caring friends.

But Hilary felt something else for the former leader of the 'Bladers. Asides form thinking him as a friend of hers, she felt a warm feeling deep in her guts whenever she would be around Kai; either in public or in private. It would always cause her heart to pump blood fast and at times, she would be speechless and just stare at Kai's face alike a fool, until not being waken form her trance by the snap of Kai's fingers. It was _love._

"Phew! Glad that's over." Hilary took a breather as she had finally finished _redecorating_ the flower garden, and wiping off the sweat and dirt off her forehead. "Hey! Kai! Does the garden looks good or what?" She asked the silent blunette, looking back at him while she was kneeling down on the ground, with her butt slightly hitched up. Kai slightly opened his eyes and saw Hilary striking such a pose that would arouse most dirty men, but he was clean-minded.

"Well?" She asked again.

Kai nodded, "It's, great." That's all he said as he once again he closed his eyes and was lost in his trail of thoughts.

"What nerve the man has!" Hilary thought looking at him in a surprised, angry expression with her hands on her hips, "Oh, well….." She thought as she got up; shrugging, and placing the garden shovel and watering can aside, went inside to get her favorite orange soda. But passing by Kai, having the feeling of humanity, she asked,

"Want a drink?"

"Cola please." Kai's request for a cola was simple.

"One cola comin' right up!" Hilary said in her usual tone, as she went inside; only to leave the blunette to chuckle and smirk at the child's play of the girl.

"Hnn! Silly little girl… "He mentally commented on Hilary while smirking, who came back in a few moments with her soda and his cola.

"Here you go one cola." She handed his the cola, as she sat down on the love seat besides him.

"Thanks." He replied as he took the drink form her, and opened up the can. So did her. She began drinking the orange soda form the can as if she was thirsty for who knows how long; whilst Kai simply sipped the black drink form the can. See; even they ways to consume food and drink was different!

But no matter what, they still cared form each other, like each other; _loved_ each other, but just failed to express the affectionate feeling to each other. After taking the last drop of their respective drinks, both individuals threw their respective cans in a dustbin near-by.

Then the two just stared at each-other, but not on each other's faces, but in each other's eyes; looking at the emotions which swirled and twirled in each other's eyes. Then, there was silence….

"Uhh…..soo…..How's training going, Kai?" Hilary broke the silence.

"It's going fine." Kai simply replied.

"According to the schedule _I_ provided _you only_, right?" Hilary asked, emphasizing the words;_ I, you _and _only_. Ever since Tyson tore Hilary's schedule _for the first time_ (2) she ran off; and when Kai mastered his blade with _Hilary's_ _half-torn_ schedule, Hilary has been so grateful to him, that every day since, she had given him private practice i.e. she would prepare two training schedules; one for the team (including Kai) and one _only for Kai_. Thus, Kai would get twice as much as training as all of the 'Bladers (Tyson, Max, Ray and Daichi _combined_) plus some of Kai's own training, so in short; Kai was getting private practice form the brunette. Hence, it was safe to say that Kai _was better _than everyone; all thanks to Hilary. And for repaying Hilary's "big" favor, as proclaimed by himself; he would help in her homework, especially in mathematics (Arithmetic, Algebra Geometry) since he was_ perfect_ in it; in fact, he would help her in _all of her subjects_, whether they bring English Language, English Literature, History, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Arts and Handicrafts, Computer Studies, Urdu (3) etc.

"Yeah, all according to your schedule you provided me, Hils."

His reply was soft-toned, he always was soft-toned to her; not because she was a girl, but he knew her history, scratch that too; _harsh history_.

They both had another thing in common; _both of their parents were dead. _They both loved their respective parents a lot, and after finding out that both of their parents passed away, they took extra care of each-other. And to make matters worse; Tyson once mocked Hilary's parents, calling them "stupid" and Kai's parents; calling them "sourpusses". Thus, they both had another thing in common; they both really want to **ANNIHILATE** Tyson!

But Kai has been telling Hilary to calm-down and ignore whenever Tyson bugged her, as he did the same.

"Good to know that!" Hilary said in her confident tone, earning a smile form Kai. But; then … She frowned. Kai inspected her frown, trying to find the cause of such a face, but couldn't….

"Hilary, are you okay?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah, um … I'm fine."

Judging by her reply and her tone, Kai guessed that something was definitely wrong.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Well; at-least you're the only one who actually listens to me." Hilary said, after sighing.

SECRET REVEALED!

"What? Wha- What do you mean by that, Hils?" He asked her.

"Well, no one paid attention; hell, even gave a damn to listen to what I got to say, except you." She told him the bittersweet truth about her life. She was the person, who listened to everyone; but never herself got a chance to be listened, what she had in her heart. No one listened, no one looked and no one _cared_. All; except for a few people, and Kai. He would listen to her, he would respond her, he would help her, he would care about her, and he would _caress_ her if she ever felt pain, would laugh with her, and would eat with her. In short, he would do everything with her. Because he loved her.

"Oh. Well…. I'm sorry." Kai apologized, as he came close to the dismayed brunette and hugged her gently. Hilary would rest her head on his chest, exactly where she could hear his heart, unknowingly, saying her name out loud at every single beat. She shed a tear.

His eyes opened wide, then; he became angry. Why? Because he never ever wanted her to cry or feel dismayed. Never had he wanted her to feel hopeless, to feel _stranded._

"Are…..You…Okay, Hilary?" He softly asked her again.

"No." she muffed in his chest, and thus began to cry. She looked up at him, showing her tear-filled eyes, those bright ruby orbs were now containing deep pits of hopelessness. And Kai, himself; for the first time, felt as if he was about to cry; he felt helpless, too. But seeing that it would only make matters worse, he controlled himself.

He lifted up Hilary's face form her chin, and kissed her on the forehead, knowing that it was the only thing which could make her feel a little better, and it did.

"Thank you." She softly said.

"You're welcome." Kai smiled as he came closer to Hilary, and began wiping off Hilary's tears with his thumbs.

The two stared at each other in silence, Kai was silently marveling at Hilary's ruby orbs, which were now looking better as she had stopped crying. And Hilary looked into Kai's violet eyes, seeing al the emotions twirling and spinning around. Then, Hilary made a move that would truly shock you if you were like Kai; she reached up to his cheek, and kissed him!

Kai was taken aback a little but the brunette's sudden actions, but then became calm. And after she kissed his cheek, ho looked at her with a soft expression, asking,

"Why did you kiss me, Hilary?"

"Hn, to thank you, for making me, feel, a little better." Kai smiled at Hilary's reply. And in her kiss' reply, he kissed her on the forehead. Then, Hilary burst into a soft giggle, and so did Kai. He then hung a trail of Hilary's chocolate hair behind her ear, while constantly looking at her eyes.

"Umm, Kai?" She said.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Thanks." She replied, as she dug her face in his chest.

"Hn, you're welcome." He replied nicely. But Kai did not know that _this_ was the moment in which Hilary would reveal her _true_ feelings for the blunette.

"I have a confession to make….."Hilary said in a low voice, and her head dug deeply into his chest made the above sentence sound even more unclear.

"Come again?" He asked.

"I said that I had a confession to be made." She replied, looking up at him.  
"Oh, well… What's the confession?" He asked her.

"Well…" She said, and then she signaled Kai to come closer to her, which he did. As he came closer to her, she whispered the words which he never expected to hear form her.

"I love you." She said.

"Wha- What?" He asked slowly as he gently shook his head, as he formed some distance between him and her.

"PLEASE DON'T HIT ME! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" She screamed while protecting herself.

"I am not going to hit you." He consulted her.

"But... Do you really love me?" He asked her.

"Yes." She replied, while having tears in her eyes, and a smile over her face.  
"Well, then… I love you too, Hilary." Kai admitted his real feelings for the brunette. To Kai admitting his true feelings, Hilary suddenly hugging him again. And he was shocked by her sudden action, again; but then calmed down, and hugged her deeply back. Her hot figure smashing into his sexy figure, her face dug deeply into the joint to his neck, her hands running through his wild hair. It was truly Heaven for Hilary. Then, Kai pulled back to once again, marveling her face.

He then slowly, but suddenly, came closer to Hilary, _a little too close_.

"Ka- Kai?" She said, blushing deep red.

"You are, were and will be….._Mine_." he said to the Brunette, emphasizing the last word.

Before Hilary had a chance to say anything, he closed the gap between his and her lips i.e. He kissed her!

She could not believe it!

_Kai Hiwatari_ had _kissed her._

It felt so good, now _this_ was _real Heaven_. Though, she felt the need for air, but she damn cared that, as _**this**_ was something you don't get everyday i.e. a kiss from Kai; Kai Hiwatari!. He sensually kissed her; she ran her hands through his long, beautiful, bluish-silver hair. He ran his hands up and down her back. She got a little too excited when she ran her tongue around Kai's lips. He opened his mouth, taking his own tongue out, and the two began to French-kiss, where their tongues clashed with each other; swirling, rolling and caressing each other. Until Hilary came to her senses and realized that what she did was wrong. Thus she quickly pulled away,

"Oh; my God! I'm so sorry; I should've never done that! I should've never run my tongue around your lips! Oh! God! I'm soo sorry Kai, so terribly sor-…" But she was cut off as thus.

"It is okay, Hilary, I loved the feeling. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I loved it. And besides, I wouldn't get angry if you do anything." He consulted her.

"No, bad behavior is bad behavior. I should've never done such a thing. Oh! I, UH!" She was once again cut off; but not by words! No! She was cut off by Kai's tongue, entering her wet caravan, playing around with her tongue. She also did the same, she too started to twirl and swirl her own tongue around Kai's. While both the tongues were having a rather delightful clash, Kai took the moment to really get the atmosphere horny; he began caressing Hilary's thick, milky white thighs, thus earning a satisfying moan form the dominated brunette and causing Kai to smirk during the kiss. He spiced up the mood even more, when he; unexpectedly, slapped Hilary's thick thighs, for fun. She moaned even louder this time in his mouth, Kai hugged her tighter with one hand, while caressing and occasionally slapping Hilary's thick thighs with the other. Hilary was enjoying pure sensation. She had only dreamt of this moment, the moment of intimacy between herself and Kai; her real dream-man. He pulled away, looking at Hilary's ruby orbs with the romantic and love-filled eyes of his own.

"Hilary…." Was all he able to say, then he continued, "I have always loved you, I have dreamed about this day, this moment; just you and me, together, as one." He said in a soft, but really sexy manner.

"I- I've always dreamt of this too." Hilary said as she once again, rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, making small circles around the area where she heard his heart.

"It's yours. It has always been yours, Hilary. "He said.

"Yeah, I know." She replied smiling. She knew that what was always her; Kai's heart.

"Hey, do you mind if I ask you something, Hils?" He asked her,

"Mmm, sure." She said, as she looked up at him, paying attention to his question.

:"You, uhhhh…. Did you ever have some "feeling" for Tyson, if you know that I mean?" He finally asked the question that was bugging him for who knows how long.

"Me? Have an affair with phhfftt, Tyson? Yeah, right Kai." She replied.

"I've asked this question, because I have seen you with Tyson a few times. And this thought just occurred to me that you and he are secretly…dating?" He confessed his true feelings.

"Me? Dating Tyson?! What the fuck? Hey now, if you're asking this question, then that means…..Are you jealous of Tyson?" She asked him.  
"Yeah, I was." Kai admitted the truth

"Wha-Why? Why were you jealous of him? Okay, I get it when he gets jealous from you, but _you_, I wan not excepting this from you, Kai. Why?" Hilary asked, shockingly

"Because….. For the first time I felt something he has and I do not have." He said.

"What did he have what _you_ didn't have?" She asked.

"You." He simply; but truthfully, replied.

"What?! You really think that I'd fall for him?" She asked him in a shocking manner.

"Well….Yeah." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, Kai." She said, shaking her head, as she came up to his face and kissed him on the lips. "My heart belongs to you; not to Tyson. Besides, he mistreats me." She told him.

He smiled at that, but then asked, "How he mistreats you? "

"Hnn, by the training, of-course. He does not thank me, He helps me rarely, but whoever helps me, I always thank that person. And I just wanna say this to Tyson; that is you can pick others; bad habits, like teasing girls, swearing in the class, disrespecting everyone, mocking a person, then **WHY THE FUCK DON'T YOU PICK THE GOOD HABITS OF THEM YOU SICK, SICK BASTARD?!**" Hilary finally expressed her feelings about Tyson.

"**WHY THE FUCK YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, THAT YOU BROKE MY HEART, YOU MISUSED ME! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU SICK BASTARD! I DID ALL THE HARDWORK LIKE PAYING **_**YOUR **_**MOTHERFUCKING BILL! I PAID EVERY SINGLE FUCKING CENT OF YOURS AND YOU CAN'T SAY A SIMPLE "THANK YOU"! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! PLUS, YOU STEAL ALL OF MY FRIENDS FROM ME!"** She cursed Tyson, and began to cry.

"Hey, now. There is your one friend who hasn't been stolen from you by Tyson." Kai consulted the dismayed brunette.

"Yeah? Well who?" She asked him.

"Well, for starters," Kai began describing this "friend" of hers;

"He's often quiet, he's nice to you only, he is considered as a "sourpuss" by the others, he considers himself as "The Best BeyBlading Champion of the World" , he hates it when anyone, especially you; cry. And….." After this, Kai came closer to Hilary's left ear and signaled the final hint for Hilary's guess;

"He's madly in love with you."

At that very line, Hilary looked up at him, and with a hopeful smile she said, "You?"

And Kai replied, "Yeah."

At that moment, Hilary with lightening speed, came close to Kai's face and crashed her lips up against his', resulting in another lip-lock. Kai, too, also applied force to the kiss, but not to the extent of hurting Hilary.

He started to play with one of the straps that were holding Hilary's overalls. She kissed him, as she felt his low pony, gently caressing it. Kai; too, ran his hand through her long, brown locks, and his other free hand intervened with her free hand, the kiss between the two was deepened, but some time after Kai pulled back, result getting a groan form the questioning brunette and then he just lightly kissed her lips, merely touching them, before pulling back again, smirking at the obviously annoyed brunette. "Hey!?" She asked Kai about the sudden disturbing action, to which he replied by kissing her neck; he kissed, licked, nipped, nibbled, and sucked her neck and earning very sexy, very hot, very satisfying moaned form the pleasured brunette. She too, angled her head and began sucking Kai's sweet neck-meat, earning a sexy groan form the blunette. She was feeling erotic; this was indeed too much for her. Kai successfully pulled both the straps off her shoulders, and began attacking her left shoulder, firstly kissing it, then nipping, then nibbling, then licking it and finally sucking it. He then looked at then brunette, in order to get the validation of continuing further with their sexy adventure, she nodded in response and smiled at him, signaling him to continue, which he did, gladly.

He was continuously licking and kissing her shoulder that he failed to notice Hilary had undone his belt! He damn cared; he began playing with the orange top, which was covering the most amazing curves of her entire body; her breasts. They were stared upon by every shameless man, including Tyson and his brother; Hiroshi. Kai was looking at Hilary again, to get her permission. "Kai, it's okay. You can do what ever you want." Hilary replied in a sweet tone, and she was telling the truth. "You sure?" Kai asked again, he knew that Hilary was sensitive, but despite her sensitiveness, Hilary decided to take it up a notch. She jumped upwards, causing her lips to once again crash in pleasure with Kai's lips. And the two once again began to make-out, Kai had a devious thought in his mind, and while smirking during the kiss, positioned himself in such a way that he was now almost lying on the love seat, with Hilary on top, his hands were running back and forth on her back, until his hand reached Hilary's soft, plump and perky ass, and with lightening speed, he snappily spanked one of Hilary's buttocks! It this was one. Hard. Slap on the ass.

"OH!" She moaned loudly, while looking up in pure pleasure, Kai took the advantage of the moment and pulled Hilary; opened mouthed to him, thus resulting them in a French-Kiss. Hilary was feeling pure pleasure once again, as their tongues wrestled with each-other for domination. And Kai won the battle; but he let Hilary take control of him, but not for long! He pulled away, thus getting an angry expression form the brunette. But Kai had _other plans_, as he stood up, grabbed the nearest water bottle, which was about 45 ml, undid the final three buttons of his cardigan, thus revealing his awesome body structure, and leaving Hilary in awe and star-struck. Kai then, sexily smirked at the really intimated Hilary saying,"Enjoy the show, Hils." As he winked at the seemingly hypnotized brunette, and did what was beyond expectation of Hilary, stripped off his cardigan and poured the water over his smooth and hot body, thus wetting his entire body structure, leaving Hilary jaw-dropped and awe-struck.

"What's the matter? Cat caught your tongue?" Kai asked sexily and evilly asked the dumb-struck Hilary, smirking.

"_Ohh, shit! Too sexy Hiwatari!_" Hilary mentally cursed. Of-course she would! He was just too damn hot for her!

He sat on the love-seat, very slowly and sexily and with a really sexy smirk over his face, thus making Hilary blush. He pulled her close to her, she gasped and he stole the moment by kissing her hard and fast.

He ran her hands in Kai's soft, yet though hairs. He ran his hands up and down her ass, causing her to moan and groan in pleasure. He shoved his tongue in her mouth, her tongue clashing with his and both of them massaging each other's tongues. He began unbuttoning Hilary's overalls, and then took them off, but not completely, leaving only her torso exposed, not her legs. Then he striped off Hilary's orange cropped top, leaving her only a red, a rather revealing push-up bra. She cursed herself for wearing this in the first place; she could have survived the temperature while wearing a regular bra, but Noooooooooooo! She had to wear a red, _**revealing**_ push-up bra!

He smirked at the sight he was witnessing, and damn what a sight it was! He could almost clearly see her nipples, correction; her _hard _nipples. She bit her lip when her eyes and Kai's lustful and hot eyes came in contact; they were full of hunger, that's it. He kissed her ferociously while he unclasped her bra and striped it off too; they bounced gently when the bra was taken off. Hilary's breasts were truly a thing to marvel if you were Kai. "Hmmmm….. Not bad, Hils." Kai's voice was just above a whisper and yet it sounded so dirty and sexy!

"Kai, please! You're making me nervous!" Hilary told the blunette, but he didn't listen, he once again kissed her, and this time, rested a heavy hand on her left breast! Another earth-shattering feeling for Hilary! Now, this was more than enough, but she liked no; _loved it!_ He kissed her again, while he grabbed her left breast and began playing it hard; rubbing it, pulling it, playing with her nipple, pulling her nipple. Oh! Hilary felt like that she was Heaven.

He dived his tongue into her mouth, playing with her tongue, then the two tongues came out, and began licking and massaging each-other. He pulled both Hilary's nipples hard, she moaned loudly, he then began kissing her neck, biting over her neck, creating neglectable love bites. She moaned his name sexily, before tilting her own head and beginning to attack Kai's neck, biting it, licking it and kissing it. He moaned loudly, he too was feeling the pleasure of this "_make-out session_". She kissed his collarbone, licking it and smirked while she glided her tongue over Kai's skin, he rested back against the love-seat and left Hilary do _her work_. She kissed and ran his tongue over his neck and collar bone, before arriving at his amazingly sculptured chest, and by that time she began feeling nervous, she was so nervous that she could not even touch his chest, that was until Kai gabbed her hand and placed it, palm-flat on his chest. She looked up at him, he was smiling at her, his _rarest_ smile; that smile was pleasant and consulting, she smiled back." Don't worry, I won't mind if you don't wanna do it." He consulted her, sexy or not, loving her or not, he always _cared_ about her and that was the thing which she liked about him, _a lot._ She reached up to him and smiling, she pecked his lips, saying," It is okay, Kai. I wanna do it, I love you and I want to do _this_ all the time with you, to be frank, _throughout my life._" She told him what she felt in her heart." I-I wanna….." She took a long pause, biting her lip, while blushing in a baby-pink tint. "Yes, you wanna?" Kai asked her. "I wanna, marry you." She finally told him what she wanted in her life, She continued," To marry you, that's it. Our little home; just you and me. That's all I've ever wanted and dreamt of." She admitted her wishes, blushing very cutely and digging her face into his chest, in Kai's views, that was the cutest sight of Hilary he had ever seen! He smiled, and bringing her face close to his, he said," Hilary, thank you. I, too, have always wanted that. And it sure will happen, I know it, I _believe_ in it." He smiled as he kissed her again gently, and she began moving her hand over his chest, smoothly and slowly. She ran her other hand through Kai's hair, while Kai's hands were roaming all over Hilary's lower back and ass. She kissed him forcefully, Kai too did the same. She broke the kiss; Kai looked at her in interrogation, to which Hilary responded by kissing his neck and collarbone. She licked it, thus earning a moan form Kai. She reached his chest, and began slowly by planting butterfly kissed over his entire chest, excluding his nipples and then she ran her tongue softly and teasingly over his chest and this time including his nipples. She then, once again, started to lick and suck Kai's nipples.

"Oh….. God! Yeah, Hils! That's my girl!" She moaned smirking at the brunette's actions. "Hn. Thank you." She said, and then once again, began licking his nipples. After torturing Kai's chest, she began planting butterfly kisses all over his abdomen, over his tight abs, kissing his belly button, earning moans and groans from Kai. She felt pretty content with herself. He had enough, with his amazing strength; he lifted the brunette up, and forcefully slammed his lips onto hers. The kiss was even more fierce ten the previous lip-locks. He pulled her closer to him, his chest was being press against her breasts and their nipples were against each-other. He forcefully shoved his tongue into her mouth, and once again, they began to French-Kiss. Then, he pulled away and got a growl form the brunette. In this response, he started to kiss down her neck, her collar bone, and her shoulders, before reaching to her breasts. He took a one good look at the milky mounds, before kissing them, individually and then engulfing the left nipple in his mouth, while playing with the other. Hilary moaned loudly in pleasure, he continued to suck and lick Hilary's nipple,. Before switching to the right nipple and did the same to it. She moaned loudly, he then began planting kisses all over her breasts, her torso before reaching her naval, and quickly began shoving his tongue into her bellybutton with speed, earning moans and groans form the pleasured brunette. He once again reached to Hilary's breasts, and began once again sucking her nipples. Hilary, too, began sucking her own nipple. Kai sucked the nipple, until she milked, and the milk exploded into Kai's and Hilary's mouths. He devoured the milk and once again kissed Hilary, whose own mouth was filled with some mike, so that they would get a "milky" flavor during their kiss. They parted with a very thin line of their saliva and milk connected linking their lower lips. They were both panting hard, but at the same time, maintained eye-contact with one another.

They both finally had ended their passionate make-out.

"Hey, Kai?" Hilary called to the beautiful blunette.

"Mmm?" He replied.

"I - -I love you. That was amazing." Hilary said as she dug her face deeply into Kai's chest once again.

"Hn, I know." Kai agreed, smiling, as he kissed Hilary's temple.

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

Rang Kai's phone.

"Hold on a sec, babe." Kai consulted Hilary as he answered to his phone-call. Hilary smiled, as she was called "_babe_" for the first time in her life, let alone being called by Kai himself.

"Yeah? Oh, hey Ray. What?! No, fucking, way! Wait a min, you mean…. Oh, boy! Well, *sighs* alright. 'Kay, Bye" Kai conversed with Ray. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Hilary asked her _boyfriend._

'Oh, it was Ray. He said that the gang would not be returning until the end of this month. And we're stuck in New York." Kai told Hilary.

"And they were stopped by whom?" Hilary asked.  
"The one, the only….." Kai signaled out the only party-maker in the gang.

"Tyson?" She guessed, sighing.  
"Yeah." Kai replied.

"Shit." Hilary cursed the navy haired dumb-ass.

"Looks like we got the whole month to ourselves." Kai said, smirking, and emphasizing the words _whole_ and _ourselves_.

"Yeah we do." She replied sexily and seductively, smirking, as she came closer to Kai's face and began kissing, thus signaling the beginning of their romantic month, scratch month; romantic _lifetime_.

X=X=X

Well, there you have it about reference numbers:

I have written the same attire for Kai in my previous story, "I'll Be With You." Do read that one as well

Okay, according to me; Tyson has been such a bastaed that he tore Hilary's schedule not once, but multiple times. It occurs after the first time in tore her schedule in V-Force.

Yeah, Kai does help Hilary in all her subjects, even in Urdu (I heard it form somewhere that Urdu in taught in the US.)

This one if for every KaiHil fan, please review and rate. Until next time…..

Keep rollin' and let haters hate.


End file.
